1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hard surface cleaning compositions which contain pine oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard surface cleaning compositions are a relatively specialized category of cleaning compositions. A hard surface cleaning composition is specifically designed or formulated such that it can be applied to a soiled hard surface of interest (e.g., glass, painted walls, woodwork, etc.) and removed therefrom (for example as by wiping with a dry or damp cloth) without a subsequent rinsing operation and without leaving a significant or unsightly residual film upon the surface after cleaning. In many instances, hard surface cleaners contain substances which will aid in cutting grease such as pine oil or terpenes. One of the problems associated with formulating hard surface cleaning compositions which contain pine oils and/or terpenes is the difficulty in solubilizing the pine oils and/or terpenes. It has been found that hard surface cleaners which contain terpenes such as d-limonene or pine oil must incorporate such substances as isopropyl alcohol or glycol ethers. However, these types of compounds also impart high VOC (Volatile Organic Compounds) values to the compositions. Commercial products which exhibit high VOC values are coming under increasing scrutiny and restriction by federal and state regulatory statutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,069 teaches a low irritant, mild detergent composition which comprises, as essential components: (a) an alkyl glycoside; (b) a surface active agent containing sulfate and/or sulfonate group; (c) an amine oxide; (d) an ethoxylated surface active agent at a specific ratio; (e) a terpene type hydrocarbon; and, (f) 3-isothiazolone or its derivative. A technical information bulletin published by Stepan Company, Northfield, Ill. teaches the use of d-limonene in concentrated, all purpose cleaning formulations. The formulations contain d-limonene and nonionic and/or anionic surfactants. There is no teaching of compositions containing alkyl polyglycosides as the nonionic surfactant. There is also no teaching of compositions which contain a combination of a terpene such as d-limonene and pine oil. Prior to the present invention, it had been observed that hard surface cleaners comprised only of pine oil and a nonionic and/or an anionic surfactant, without other components such as those found in the prior art, did not give clear, single phase product whether concentrated, or diluted with water. Prior to the present invention it was necessary to formulate hard surface cleaning compositions which contain pine oil and only nonionic and/or anionic surfactants by incorporating compounds which impart high VOC values to the compositions such as isopropyl alcohol and glycol ethers in order to solubilize the pine oil. Thus, a need exists for a hard surface cleaning composition containing pine oil or pine oil in combination with one or more terpenes which does not contain materials which are volatile organic compounds such as isopropyl alcohol and glycol ethers which impart high VOC values to the cleaning compositions.